Mac for Hire
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: A victim of his own mind, Mac, a puppet merely controlled by the master, nearly destroys the only ones who can help him: Nikki and Pete!
1. State of Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
Takes place where episode #59, The Negotiator, leaves off.   
  
Mac for Hire  
  
Chapter 1: State of Mind  
  
Nikki put a hand on Macgyver's shoulder, "You going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I just need some time alone."  
Nikki nodded in understanding. "Give Pete or myself a call if you need anything alright?"  
"I will." He turned to leave, but Pete's voice stopped him.  
"Listen, Mac, take the rest of the week off, you hear?"  
"Today is all I need. I'll see you two tomorrow."   
Deborah watched his retreating form as she was led out of the courtroom. "Soon Macgyver soon, very soon."   
Making his way out to the parking lot, Macgyver pulled a cassette tape out of his jacket pocket. With a sigh, he slid into the driver's seat of his jeep and popped in the tape. He closed his eyes for a minute and listened to the soft notes of the harp and it's human companion filter into his mind. "At least something of hers is allowing me to relax," he muttered, turning the key in the ignition.   
  
The next morning, at the Phoenix foundation:  
Perching on the edge of Pete's desk, Macgyver asked, "Morning Pete. What have you got for me today?"   
"Not much I'm afraid."  
Right on Macgyver's heels, Nikki strolled into the room. "Good morning Pete, Mac.." Just then Pete's phone rang, interrupting Nikki's conversation.  
"Listen Nikki," Macgyver asked as he walked towards her. "I was thinking . . . " he paused, swallowing hard, "if maybe you would like to stop at the coffee shop for lunch and a cup of hot tea?"  
She smiled and shook her head. "A coffee shop for tea." Nikki stared thoughtfully at Macgyver, her smile quickly dissipating.   
"What, what's wrong?"  
"Macgyver, am I just 2nd choice in the wake of Deborah?" she demanded.  
"Heck no, I.." he trailed off, his dark eyes smoldering in hate. Startled, Nikki took a step back. Swiftly, he pulled a 9mm out of his leather jacket and leveled it at her. Nikki gasped in alarm.   
"Pete," she beckoned, trying to keep her voice calm. "We have a slight problem."  
Pete looked up from his desk. Astonished, the phone clattered to the floor. "Macgyver what are you doing?"  
"One problem at a time Pete," he coldly responded, never taking his eyes off Nikki.  
In a soft, gentle voice Nikki tried to reason with him. "Macgyver, you don't want to kill me."   
He cocked his head, his eyes turning icy. "On the contrary," Macgyver replied as the sound of gunfire erupted inside the spacious office. 


	2. Smoking Gun

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
Chapter 2: Smoking Gun  
  
Calmly, Macgyver blew on the end of the smoking gun, tucked it back inside his coat pocket and walked out of the room. Seconds later, other Phoenix associates rushed into Pete's office. Gasps rose up in the room as a frantic Pete dialed 911.   
Woodenly, Macgyver stepped into his jeep, squealed out of the parking lot and headed to the state penitentiary. After a lengthy drive, Macgyver drove through the open chain link fence surrounding the facility.   
"I'm here to see Deborah."  
"Deborah who, buddy?" the guard demanded.   
"Never you mind." Once more, Macgyver wasted no time in whipping the 9mm out of his jacket pocket, slamming the weapon against the security guard's temple. Leaning over the counter, he grabbed the guard's keys and unlocked the door leading to the jail cells. About half-way down the hall, he stopped. "Deborah." Not even blinking an eye, he unlocked her cell.  
"I knew you would come," Deborah softly uttered. Running a hand down his face, she placed a tender kiss on his lips.   
"Let's get out of here," he said. Hand-in-hand, they raced down the hall, when suddenly, an onslaught of footsteps closed in on them. Several police officers surrounded Macgyver, as impassively, he watched Deborah make her escape. Two officers handcuffed Macgyver's hand's behind his back.   
"Macgyver, you are under arrest for the murder of Nikki Carpenter." 


	3. Death is Fleeting

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
*'s indicate one's thoughts  
  
Mac for Hire  
  
Chapter 3: Death is fleeting  
  
Unemotional, Macgyver stared off into space.   
"Don't you have anything to say?" another officer questioned him in disbelief.   
Macgyver shook his head and blinked not once, but twice. "Nikki, did you say Nikki Car.."  
"That's right," the first officer replied.   
"That, that's not possible, I would never.."  
"You must be out of your gourd fellow, because as sure as I am standing here, you.."  
"Actually captain," a third officer spoke up, "she isn't dead, just seriously injured."  
Greatly relieved, Macgyver let out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding.   
  
**********************  
  
Nikki winced in pain as she struggled to sit up. "Macgyver is still in there somewhere!"  
"Take it easy there Nikki," Pete soothed. Hesitantly, she eased back against the pillows.   
"He didn't shoot me, so that proves a part of Macgyver is still in there somewhere," she insisted.   
"Yeah, so he just attacks you with a Swiss army knife instead," Pete responded in disgust.   
"But, don't you see Pete.."  
"Oh, I saw all right. It's not in his nature, but so is the fact that he would never hurt another living soul in such a violent manner," Pete pointedly reminded Nikki.   
"Right, but when I find him.." she threatened, an murderous gleam in her eyes.   
  
********************  
  
Dazed, Macgyver allowed the police to push him inside the squad car.   
*I can't remember a darn thing! Highly frustrated, Macgyver asked himself, "Why can't I remember?" *Sure, she drives me nuts, but I would never hurt Nikki..right?* Doubtful of his actions, he had the very unsettling feeling that the squad car was the best place for him to be right now.   
  
*********************  
  
Pete reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the vibrating beeper. "I'll be right back. It's the police," he said gruffly. Minutes later, Nikki watched expectantly as Pete re-entered the room. "I have good news. Or as good as it gets anyway. They have Macgyver downtown, in jail. They just picked him up."  
"Picked him up? Where?"   
Pete frowned. "At the state penitentiary. The police arrested him just after he helped a prisoner escape."  
Nikki frowned darkly. "Let me guess, our pretty little assassin."  
"You got it."  
"Well, how did Macgyver respond when they arrested him?"  
"Very cold and stoic, until they mentioned your name. Then he seemed to come around. Unfortunately, Macgyver has evidently no recollection of injuring you or freeing Deborah."   
Thoughtfully, Nikki stared at him. "Pete, I've got it! What if Deborah brainwashed him?"  
Stroking his chin, he looked at her in surprise. "You know, you could be right," he surmised. "Well, I'm going downtown to bail Mac out of jail. He's lucky they're not keeping him as a permanent resident for his crimes."  
Ready to argue, Nikki looked at Pete darkly.  
Pete eyed her soberly. "We both want to protect Mac, Nikki, but those weren't Macgyver's eyes we were looking into." 


	4. The Eyes Have It!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
*'s indicate one's thoughts  
  
Chapter 4: The Eyes Have It!  
  
"Pete, am I glad to see you!" Gratefully, Macgyver grasped the bars, anxious to leave the confines of the cell he currently shared with three other inmates.  
Warily, Pete stepped back as the uniformed prison guard unlocked the door. "Are you yourself again Mac?"   
Puzzled, Macgyver stared at Pete. "Of course I am. Why would I be any different?"   
Troubled, Mac noticed that Pete couldn't quite look him in the eye. "I'm just glad you're okay," Pete answered quietly.   
"You won't look me in the eyes, why? What have I done?" Macgyver asked, genuinely confused. Receiving no answer from his friend, Mac continued. "The police keep saying I tried to kill Nikki, but I would never do that," he said, almost pleadingly. "And that I helped a prisoner escape?" It was impossible for Pete to ignore the guilt, uncertainty and pain reflected in Macgyver's eyes.   
Pete sighed in relief. His friend was back. "Yeah well, you are going to be even sorrier once Nikki gets a hold of you," Pete replied, a slight smile on his face.   
For the first time since that morning, Pete watched as a small smile brightened Macgyver's face.   
"Nikki's okay then? They told me I stabbed her . . . " he trailed off.   
"Come see for yourself. Nikki has a good explanation for what happened. I'll let her be the one to tell you," Pete responded, ushering him into his car. As Pete gunned the engine he turned to Macgyver. "Oh and Mac?"   
Macgyver turned his guilt stricken face toward Pete.  
"Nikki's going to be just fine."  
Macgyver wasted little time in making his way to her room. But time seemed to slow down as he actually prepared to see her face-to-face. Tentatively, he turned the knob to Nikki's room. "Nikk.." he trailed off when he saw the empty, neatly made bed. Nervously, Mac raked a hand through his hair, his eyes darting around the room.   
"There you are. Took you long enough!" Nikki announced, awkwardly slinging her purse over her shoulder. Mac nearly knocked her off her feet as he enveloped her in a big hug.   
"You're okay!" he cried, enthusiastic.   
She pulled away, mildly surprised. "A little worse for the wear, but I'll live. No thanks to you," she added.   
Mac backed away, looking much like a hurt puppy licking his wounds. She eyed him seriously, "Macgyver, I think maybe you should see a doctor, or a hypnotist perhaps, find out what's going on inside that head of yours." For emphasis, she tapped a neatly manicured fingernail against his temple.   
Angrily, Mac backed away. "I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo. You know that."  
"Normally I would agree with you Mac, but I think Nikki has a point this time," Pete added, stepping into the hospital room.   
"Pete, you of all people.." he trailed off angrily.   
"Alright then, care to explain how I ended up in the hospital with a stab wound, at your hand?" Nikki demanded. Downcast, Mac averted his eyes to the floor.   
"I don't remember," he answered softly.   
"That's why we're going to help you," Nikki responded, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
Taking Pete's Honda Accord, they spent the next hour in Nikki's office going over what happened early that morning and the events leading up to it.   
"You can't remember anything that may have been used to trigger the incident this morning Macgyver?" Nikki asked.  
"No, nothing unusual."   
Frustrated, Nikki continued, "But that's just it, Deborah could have used anything usual to have you react the way you did."   
Clenching his fists, Mac's jaw muscle twitched continuously. Macgyver looked up at them, a wavering light of hope in his eyes. "Are you sure it was Deborah?" Macgyver rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes in frustration. "I can't . . . remember," he ground out.   
Gently, Nikki reached over and patted his knee. "It was her Macgyver. You asked specifically for Deborah, according to the security guard."   
Opening his eyes, Macgyver sighed. "Is the guard okay?"  
"A nasty headache, but otherwise he is fine," Nikki assured him.   
"So, you're sure . . . " Nikki pressed.  
Angrily, Macgyver growled, "Nothing comes to mind Nikki."  
Tired of going over the same ground and going nowhere, Pete suggested calling it a night. "We can work more on this tomorrow morning," he said decisively.   
"I suppose you're right Pete. Okay," Nikki conceded.   
Sighing, Nikki stepped out of the elevator. "Okay, let's see what we have here." Mentally, she counted off the information in her head. *Mac is still smarting from Deborah's betrayal, not to mention still carrying a brightly burning torch for her. "That much is clear," Nikki muttered to herself as she pushed aside the revolving doors of the high rise. Stepping out into the cool, night air, Nikki watched as Pete pulled out of the parking lot, Macgyver in the passenger seat. *Deborah and Macgyver spent a lot of time together in the few short weeks they knew each other. A disgusted frown marred her attractive face. Obviously, she gleaned quite a bit of information beforehand, since Deborah engineered a complete background test on Macgyver. She must have used his strengths and weaknesses against him, but what? I think his feelings for her are clouding the answer. It's right in front of our noses! Well, I certainly can't get inside his head, but I can find out how whatever she engraved into his mind is there. Next stop, the library!* A triumphant grin swept over her face as she threw the car into first. A short time later, Nikki eagerly dashed up the steep, stone steps of the historical structure. Pushing open the heavy wood door, the grandness of the downtown historical library never ceased to amaze her. As she passed the cherry mahogany librarian's desk and rows of book shelves, she couldn't help but stare in awe. *I could spend hours here.* Smiling softly to herself, her eyes gleamed as she spotted the expansive mahogany counter housing the card catalog. "Brainwashing, mind control.." she mumbled, thumbing through the many index cards. "Ah ha!" Several heads turned to stare at her. Apologetically, Nikki whispered, "Sorry." Clutching two index cards in her hand, Nikki made her way down several rows, finally stopping at the correct aisle. Seeing the ladder before her, she swallowed nervously. "Oh, I simply adore heights . . . " she trailed off, the sarcasm dripping from her voice. Scanning the lower shelves first, she was greatly relieved to discover both books she was searching for. "Mind Control: The Wave of the Future and Brainwashing: Subconscious Ailment. Nimbly plucking them from the shelf, Nikki turned around wonderingly as she heard a creaking sound from behind her. Looking up, Nikki's mouth dropped open in horror as the book shelf towering above her began to sway! 


	5. Knowledge is Power, or Death

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
*'s indicate one's thoughts  
  
Chapter 5: Knowledge is Power, or Death!   
  
Scrambling to get out of the way, Nikki hugged the books tightly to her chest and made a mad dash for the end of the aisle. Unfortunately, she didn't make it. Books tumbled down around her as one-by-one, each shelf began collapsing onto the next. Dumbfounded, the group of people studying nearby just stared at the domino-like affect. The final shelf didn't fully topple over, but came to rest against the nearest wall. Concerned, the study group came out of their stupor as a few rushed to Nikki's aid. Angrily, the librarian stormed over to the group. "Who is responsible for this?" she demanded.  
"She is," a nearby college-age person pointed to a battered and bruised Nikki, as two people helped her out of the rubble.   
Miffed, a red faced Nikki spoke up. "I did not! I had just pulled two books from the shelves when I heard a creaking noise behind me. When without warning, the shelves began to collapse." Her adrenaline rush fading, Nikki sagged against one of the people holding her arm. The librarian's look turned to one of concern.   
"Are you okay Miss?" she asked anxiously. She adjusted her glasses to peer closer into Nikki's pale face.   
"I, I'm fine. I just need to get a little air." Nikki, still clutching the books tightly to her chest, limped to the door. Slowly, she made her way to the car, breathing deeply of the fresh, clean air. Her eyes narrowed at the shadows playing on the pavement. Before unlocking her car door, she turned and scanned her surroundings with a cautious eye. Quickly, she jumped in and gunned the engine. "I have a strong notion those shelves didn't just happen to fall over," Nikki deduced.   
  
A short time later:  
Nikki heaved a huge sigh of relief as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Wearily, she dragged herself the short distance to the bedroom and flopped back on the bed. "Oh thank goodness!" Fleetingly, she glanced at the library books on the end table. "I like you Macgyver, but not that much." Putting a hand to her now aching back, she laboriously made her way to the bathroom and drew a bath for herself. Longingly, she imagined herself immersed in the hot bath water, but making a last minute decision, she grabbed the books off the end table. Sinking into the now luke-warm water, she reached for the first book: Mind Control: The Wave of the future. As Nikki scanned the index, she stopped and frowned up at the ceiling. "Alright Macgyver, happy now? I'm trying things your way, the scientific way!"   
The next morning, a very stiff and sore Nikki favored her left, uninjured arm, wincing inwardly with every step. *Driving to work is now a formidable task. Plus the rest of me feels like I've just been mowed down by the local bookmobile.* Her futile attempts at covering up her bruised eye and cheek with make-up, were gnawing at her as well. "The first thing Macgyver will ask is, what happened to you? Next he'll lecture me about the dangers of going to the local library by myself," she scoffed. Taking a deep breath, Nikki raised a hand to Pete's door, poised to knock when…  
"Hey Nikki, how ya feelin?" *Drat!*   
Thankfully, Pete opened his office door. "Good grief Nikki, what happened?" Pete asked in astonishment. *Shoot!*  
Anxiously, Mac appeared at Nikki's side. Mac's jaw dropped. Tentatively, he lightly touched a hand to her bruised cheek.   
Mac blurted out, "What happened to you?"   
Sighing, Nikki brushed her wispy bangs back in exasperation. "I went to the library last night," she explained.   
"No one ends up like that just going to the library!" Mac argued.  
Macgyver's eyes darkened to a golden brown. "Deborah was there was there, wasn't she?"  
It was Nikki's turn to be surprised. "How did you know?"  
"She tried to kill you didn't she?"  
"Yeah, I don't think she liked the idea of me digging up information on her secret weapon," Nikki replied dryly.   
"Though, I think I may have found the key to stopping her," Nikki continued excitedly. Producing both books from her purse, she handed them to Macgyver. "I did some studying last night."  
"You turned to science, for me?" Macgyver asked in disbelief. "You shouldn't have." He smiled sweetly.  
"I know." She returned his smile.   
Macgyver began thumbing through the books as Nikki started to speak. "Brainwashing is used all the time, often for good. For example: commercials, billboards etc., but many times it can be quite harmful, for instance, in music," Nikki finished, raising an eyebrow.  
Macgyver's head jerked up from the pages. Angrily, he slammed the book shut. "Are you suggesting music is responsible for my violent behavior?" Macgyver demanded.   
"I've been thinking . . . " Macgyver did not let her finish.   
"That, that's ridiculous!" he sputtered. "I, Deborah wouldn't do that!"   
Angrily, Nikki leaned forward. "Come on Mac! You have a passion for classical music. It would make sense if Deborah at least tried to capitalize on it. For Pete's sake, she tried to kill you!" Nikki finished, giving a quick glance in Pete's direction.   
"Alright, I've had enough!" Pete yelled standing up between them. "Both of you cool off, now!"   
"Oh, I will!" Enraged, Mac stalked out of Pete's office.   
"Mac, where are you going?" Pete asked, concerned.  
Macgyver tossed over his shoulder, "The butcher shop." Irritably, he added, "You coming Nikki?"  
Nikki looked at Pete, surprised at Macgyver's invitation.   
A little wary of his aggravated state, Nikki hedged quietly, "In a moment Macgyver. I have some other business to discuss with Pete." Nikki continued to stare at Macgyver's back as he violently slammed the door behind him, the walls reverberating in his wake.  
"I don't understand what has gotten into him," Pete said, shaking his head.   
Nikki lowered her voice. "I do. Deborah. He still cares deeply about her and is having more trouble dealing with her betrayal than we realized."   
Pete looked at her in astonishment.  
Smiling slightly, Nikki shrugged. "It's a woman thing. Which is what I need to talk to you about. I don't know how much I should tell Macgyver, but the general consensus appears to be . . . " she trailed off.  
"Go on Nikki," Pete encouraged, concerned.   
"It seems that no one can be made to commit evil, if it is against their nature."  
"Certainly you don't mean that Mac has it in his heart to do evil?" Pete demanded in shock.   
"Anyone can be evil, but not Macgyver, not this way. No, I think he is subconsciously doing it because of Deborah. Though, clearly, he does have his limits. That is pretty apparent regarding guns. He can't bring himself to shoot anyone with them."  
Pete threw his hands up in the air and began to pace. "Well this is just swell. Our good friend can't seem to help himself because he is willing to walk over hot coals for an ex-girlfriend that tried to kill him!"   
"That's my opinion. Emotionally, she is tugging at him more than his sense of ethics. Pete, I have an awful gut feeling that Macgyver is hiding something from us. I suspect that he has something of hers. Perhaps a cassette, especially after he became so defensive when I hinted that music might be how she was brainwashing him. However, I think there is still a chance for Macgyver. One, we have to grab the tape. Two, Macgyver is not a hardened criminal. According to "Mind Control: The Wave of the Future, brainwashing is most effective if one makes a living out of being a criminal."  
Pete looked at her worriedly. "Alright. But be careful. We don't know if or when Deborah will strike next. Plus, how did Macgyver acquire the gun in the first place? It's not as if he would willingly carry it on him?"  
"I know. Maybe Deborah planted the weapon in his house before her arrest."  
Excitedly, Pete leaned forward. "So, she was planning on using this brain-washing scheme as a back-up plan?"   
"Perhaps, in case her final plan of murder failed. She's a negotiator alright, negotiates herself right out of jail," Nikki finished in disgust.   
"I don't think Macgyver should know about any of our suspicions-yet," Pete cautioned. "In the meantime, stick with Macgyver, and keep an eye on him."  
Nikki nodded. "Okay." Softly, she closed the door behind her. Jumping up from his chair, Mac crossed the room to her.   
"So, do you want to come with me to the local butcher's shop?" Mac repeated stiffly.   
"Butcher's shop! I thought you didn't eat meat?" Nikki asked in astonishment. "Weren't you kidding back there?"  
"No. Actually, I do eat meat, high in protein. But I refuse to try chopped liver!" Nikki watched, inwardly sighing with relief as his tense posture seemed to relax. "But when I get really steamed, I usually buy some fresh meat for Petey, my yellow lab," he finished with a slight grin as they stepped into the elevator.   
Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Nikki stared at Mac as if he had grown three heads. "Well, how come I have never seen Petey?" she questioned, dubious.  
"Because you never come over."  
A slight smile graced her face. "Is that an invitation?"   
Mac grinned slyly, "Well . . . " He stopped abruptly as he caught sight of a dark-haired woman entering the butcher shop. Eyes narrowing, Macgyver quickened his pace. Nikki lengthened her steps to match his.   
"What?" Nikki demanded, grabbing onto his arm.   
He shook his head. "Nothing, I guess. I just thought I saw someone."  
Nikki stared at him hard, not fully trusting him. "If you say so," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.   
"I do," Mac replied firmly.   
"Hey Jack!" Mac called cheerfully as he pushed open the door.   
"Hey Mac, long time no see," he cried. Stepping out from behind the counter, he enthusiastically pumped Mac's hand.   
"Yeah, I haven't been around as much lately."  
"Not close enough into town eh?" Jack asked with a grin.  
"Yeah," Mac replied ruefully.   
"A hem," Nikki cleared her throat.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Nikki, this is Jack Dalton, an old friend of mine."  
"Nice to meet you," Nikki smiled extending her hand.   
"The pleasure is all mine," Jack said. Smoothly, he bent down to kiss Nikki's hand.   
"Real charmer," she said wryly, glancing at Macgyver out of the corner of her eye.   
"Enough Jack!" he exclaimed irritably, removing Nikki's hand from Jack's.   
Jack raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised at Mac's vehement outburst.   
Slightly uncomfortable with the awkwardness of the moment, Nikki swiftly changed the subject.   
"You must do good business with Macgyver around," Nikki commented with a smirk.  
Mac shot Nikki a sour look. Turning away from her, he continued conversing with Jack. "Anyway Jack, I need the usual."  
He nodded and raised his eyebrow. "I know I know. Chopped liver for your baby."  
"Which is what you are going to be in a matter of seconds," a thoroughly hurt and angered Nikki mumbled mutinously.   
Ignoring her, Macgyver nodded, "That's right. Nothing but the best for my Petey."  
Mac and Nikki watched as Jack headed to the back. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Mac began to worry. "It shouldn't take him that long to find chopped liver. I'll be right back. You stay here Nikki," he cautioned.  
"Humph! As if I can't find my way out of a freezer, please!"   
"Fine." Mac just rolled his eyes. Staying close behind him, her hand lightly touching his shoulder, Nikki treaded carefully upon the slippery floor.   
Seeing no sign of Jack as they unlocked the freezer door, Nikki asked in exasperation, "Where could he be?"  
Macgyver frowned, "The real question is why would the freezer door be locked from the outside, if you are inside searching for meat?"   
"Ah, how astute of you Macgyver. I thought you would notice," a female voice spoke up from behind them. Slowly they turned, a feeling of dread washing over the duo.  
Mac's eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on Deborah. "Why are you doing this?" Deborah yanked off her ski mask, her chestnut locks falling past her shoulders.  
"Easy, I had to leave room for negotiation. And you are just the person to negotiate with. Remember this Macgyver?" She motioned, waving the silencer around in her leather gloved hand. Sweet, melodic sounds of a cello and violin drifted through the back room. Macgyver felt his eyelids grow heavy. Helplessly, Nikki watched as Macgyver seemed to fall under her spell. In desperation, she brought her leg up, knocking the gun out of Deborah's hands. The 9mm discharged, slamming a bullet into a slab of beef hanging inside the freezer.   
Deborah pulled out her switchblade, waving it dangerously at Nikki. "Get in there!" she growled. Hesitantly, Nikki took a step back, keeping her eyes on the knife.   
Nikki's eyes flitted to Macgyver. "Macgyver, fight it! You can be stronger.." Nikki's voice cut out as Mac's hand wrapped around her throat. As she felt her feet leave the ground, Nikki tried to pry his hands from her throat in desperation, but it was no use. Macgyver's iron grip was no match for her.   
"That's right, toss her in," Deborah guided him. Reaching for her gun, Deborah motioned towards the door.   
Eyes vacant, Macgyver didn't even flinch as he closed the door behind them. Watching Macgyver in disbelief, Nikki's mind reeled, her hope fading, as she heard Deborah slide the lock into place. "Nighty-night Macgyver. Don't let the bed bugs bite." No sooner had Deborah disappeared, so did the music. The fog seemed to be lifting from his brain. Unfortunately, the fog in the freezer was growing thicker. Slowly, Mac released his iron grip on her throat.   
Gasping for air, Nikki slowly sunk to the icy floor. If Nikki would have been able, she would have screamed, as she looked into the half frozen face of Jack Dalton! 


	6. Hyde and Seek

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
*'s indicate one's thoughts  
  
Chapter 6: Hyde and Seek  
  
Her own hand shaking, Nikki reached out to touch Jack's crystallized  
mustache. She placed her two fingers against his carotid artery. His pulse was sluggish but steady. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be steady for long if they didn't get out of there soon.   
As if Mac's split personality played a game of hyde-and-seek, he suddenly whirled around. Wide-eyed, Nikki stared up at him in fear.   
"Hey," he said softly. He knelt down beside her. "What's wrong?" Glancing around the freezer, the sudden chill on his skin let him know right away. "How did we get in here?"  
Avoiding his eyes, Nikki refused to look at him. "You helped Deborah lock us in here."  
Macgyver stared at her in shock. "What about Jack?"  
"She did that herself."   
"What's that smell?"  
"Gunpowder, why?"  
Curious, Nikki brought herself to watch him. He followed his nose to the thick slab of meat with a bullet embedded in it. "Hmm." After a few tries, he managed to pull out the greater part of the bullet, getting a thin layer of gunpowder on his hands. "Nikki?" he asked suddenly, "do you have something I could use as a fuse?"  
Carefully, he sprinkled gunpowder residue in the tiny crack between the door and frame.   
"A fuse?" She dug around in her pants pockets, nothing. "No." Her heart sunk. Suddenly, an idea struck her. Nikki felt along her waist and tugged at her belt in excitement. *Braided rope!* "Here, I've got it Macgyver!" Quickly, Nikki slid her belt out of the loops and gave it to Macgyver.   
"Terrific!" he beamed at her. Taking out his pocket knife, he began to saw the edge off.   
Rubbing her bare arms briskly, Nikki urged him on. "Huur, hurry up Maccgyver," her teeth chattered.   
He looked at her sheepishly. "Well actually, I need one more thing. lighter fluid."  
"Sheesh! I don't smoke."   
"No, but Jack always carries one on him. And if I'm correct, it's a butane lighter at that."  
Nikki wasted no time. Fumbling through Jack's pockets with half-frozen hands, she finally found their treasure. "Ah ha! I've got it!" Clumsily, she tossed it to him. Easily catching it, he lit the edge of jagged rope, which was jammed next to the bullet remnant and gunpowder.   
"Go!" he cried, shooing Nikki back to a far corner of the room.   
Quickly, he grabbed Jack under the arms, dragging him. In turn, Nikki turned around and went back for Mac, attempting to pull him along faster.   
"Hey, I thought I told you to go hide!" he admonished angrily.  
"Not without my friend.." Nikki was cut off as the loud explosion sounded in their ears.   
Nikki frowned and stood up as the smoke cleared. "Hey, I thought it was supposed to break down the door?" she questioned.  
Mac grinned slyly. "Nope, not enough gunpowder. But, if we're lucky, it loosened the door due to force of the explosion or heat expansion." Cautiously, Macgyver examined the door while Nikki tried to revive Jack.  
"Nikki, how good are you at swinging a bat?"  
Nikki stared at him, puzzled. "Fairly good, why?"  
Mac smiled. "How about stepping up to the plate with a hock of ham? Grab the small one using your good arm."  
She nodded, pulling it up and over the hook, while Macgyver grabbed the bullet tainted slab of beef. "The door is nearly broken off the hinges, which is what I was hoping for. Now, all we need is a little leverage."  
Together, they hammered the meat against the steel door. With a few swings, the door crashed to the floor with a groan. Ignoring the stabbing pain in her injured shoulder, Nikki helped Macgyver drag a still unconscious Jack out into the warm air.   
Quickly releasing Jack's shoulders, she straightened up and vigorously rubbed her arms, wishing she had more than a thin blouse and vest on. Mac stood up and watched her in concern. "Here." He took off his blue long-sleeved shirt and ordered Nikki to raise her arms. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she did as he instructed.   
Tugging the long, flannel shirt down over her hips, Macgyver asked, "You okay? Your shoulder I mean."   
"Just a little sore."  
"Your face didn't register 'just a little sore,' a minute ago," he countered, busily tying the shirt at her waist. With a final tug, he pulled her a step closer to him. Close enough to where Nikki could stare into his golden, brown eyes. Eyes that exuded warmth and friendliness, not cold, calculating hatred. Taking a deep breath, she quickly turned away. Mac, not seeming to notice, quickly left her side to rouse Jack. Gently slapping his face, he called cheerfully, "Up and at em Jack!" Groaning, Jack stirred. Macgyver looked back at a silent Nikki. "Besides, usually you argue and you were uncharacteristically silent," he finished off-handedly.   
"You noticed that huh?" she asked, a slight grimace shadowing her smile.   
"Hey Mac, too bad Nikki's face isn't the first one I get to wake up to," Jack said with an impish grin as Mac helped him sit up.   
"You're welcome," Mac retorted.   
"I think we should call the police," Nikki announced. Mac nodded his agreement.   
"And we should have you checked out," Mac pushed.   
"I'm fine, really." For emphasis, she swung her shoulder in an arc. Very bad idea, she quickly realized as shooting pain wound around her shoulder like a vice. Mac was at her side in an instant, taking in her ashen face.   
"If you'll excuse us a moment Jack. I'll be right back." Ushering Nikki out the front door, he hustled her into the jeep like a mother hen. Carefully he closed the door. "Stay here, and that's an order!"   
"Yes Colonel," Nikki responded sarcastically. Mac watched, satisfied, as she leaned her head back against the head rest.   
"I'll be right back."  
Mac walked over to Jack, now standing just outside the shop entrance. "Jack, did you see the person who locked you in the freezer?"  
"Unfortunately, no." Jack grinned wolfishly. "Although, the build was definitely a woman's. She had a ski mask on, so, unfortunately, I couldn't see her face. I'm gonna have a killer headache though, she clocked me good." Gingerly, he rubbed the back of his neck.   
"Jack, are you sure you're alright? Why don't you come with us to the hospital," he coaxed.   
"Nope, I'll be fine Mac. Besides, the cops are on there way and I don't want to disappoint them," he said with a grin. I'll call you tonight with any info, if something turns up. Besides, I don't want to spoil the moment." Mac looked at him strangely, not sure what Jack meant by that last comment. He had no time to press further though, as he looked back at an exhausted-looking Nikki resting in his car. Waving good bye to Jack, he hopped into the jeep and threw it into reverse.  
"So, tell me how you and Jack met?"  
Macgyver looked over at her. "I thought you were asleep?"  
Nikki opened one eye. "Are you kidding, and miss all the excitement!"   
Mac smiled. He sighed. "It's a long story."  
"From the looks of it, I have plenty of time."  
"And that's it," Mac finished as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. "Jack always manages to make any simple assignment I may have, an adventure."  
"You know you love it," Nikki said, gingerly attempting to sit upright.  
Macgyver smiled wide. "Yeah, I do."  
"I get the feeling Jack was not tailor-made to be a butcher?"  
Mac released the steering wheel and sat back against the seat. "Nah, probably not. Jack always changes trades. Though, I have to say, one of his most interesting jobs was his magic act. He was pretty good at it too," Mac finished, gazing intently at Nikki.   
"What?" she asked, cautiously turning her body to his.  
"Nothing. You just remind me of a close friend I knew a long time ago." Shaking out of his reverie, Mac unbuckled his seat belt. "Come on, let's get you inside."   
"You didn't have to take me home tonight," Nikki protested as Mac walked her to the apartment door.   
"After staying at the hospital for a few hours as they prescribed new pain medications for you, gave you some home exercises to follow and made sure that you hadn't pulled your shoulder out of socket, yeah I do. All that tugging, lifting and swinging you did this afternoon with both arms," he raised an eyebrow pointedly, "probably pushed your shoulder beyond it's limits."  
"And nothing I did today you ordered me to do. In fact, most of it you forbade me to do," Nikki said frankly. "I did what I had to." Macgyver nodded slowly, her tone of voice leaving no room for argument. *What can I say, she's right.*  
"Listen to me-just this once anyway. Take it easy and get some sleep, alright?" Nikki stared into his pleading eyes.   
"Okay," she consented.   
Macgyver's own sleep was lengthy and peaceful, until he awoke to a soft voice in his ear, and the feel of cold steel at his throat. 


	7. Sleeping with the Fishes

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
*'s indicate one's thoughts  
  
Chapter 7: Sleeping With the Fishes  
  
The phone rang. A distracted Pete picked up, his other hand busily skimming across the computer keys. "Pete Thornton here."  
"Pete, it's Nikki."  
Instantly his voice changed. "Are you okay? Mac told me what happened this morning."  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just a little sore. Macgyver wanted me to rest, which I am. But I wanted to tell you, not to be morbid or anything . . . " she trailed off.  
"But what Nikki?" Pete urged.   
"I think Deborah programmed a keyword into his psyche. Macgyver. Every time the music plays and his full name is uttered he becomes Hyde, so to speak. However, I am not sure if she actually created a keyword to break his trance-like state. All we know are familiar words. My name for instance, seems to trigger remembrances of who he is, therefor retruning his mind back to it's original state."  
"So he does have a music tape of hers!" Pete crowed.  
"Unfortunately, yes. The more he is exposed to the music, the riskier his Hyde transformations are for becoming a permanent fixture. The tape should be burned," Nikki stated scathingly.   
"Alright, we will talk to Mac about it first thing in the morning. The best thing for him right now is to get some sleep."  
"I agree."  
"Anyway, if something were to happen again," Pete said slowly, "using words his mind is familiar with, is our best bet?"  
"Right."  
"Will do. Thanks for the info Nikki."  
"Sure."  
"And Nikki?"  
"Yes."  
"He's going to be fine. You know that right?"  
"I guess. It's just, what if I'm wrong about Macgyver?" she trailed off.   
Pete spoke vehemently. "You aren't Nikki, you aren't."  
Placing the receiver back in it's cradle, Nikki gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her gaze intent, she delicately fingered the newly appeared blue and purple bruises dotting her now tender throat and neck. "I hope not," she said softly. Rising from her dressing room table, Nikki picked up the book entitled Brainwashing: Subconscious Ailment, for the umpteenth time that night. Too restless to sleep, she skimmed some later chapters in the book. One key sentence seemed to jump off the page at her in alarming clarity. In a worst case situation, if the programmed is no longer of use or effective to the programmer, he or she will be done away with.   
Nikki jumped up. *And I just thought she wanted us dead, especially Macgyver, because he knew too much. But I was wrong. Deborah had it all figured out, kill him but if that doesn't work, brainwash him! The perfect plot! Unfortunately, we should all know by now that she doesn't leave any loose ends, and Macgyver is her final loose end to tie up! I've got to call Pete!"   
Slinging her denim, down lined jacket over her good shoulder, she grabbed one of her most prized weapons, picked up the phone and dialed Pete's house. *The police are on their way Mac, hang on! * Driving at full speed to Mac's houseboat, a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, Nikki muttered to herself, "We should have told him our findings, now it may cost Macgyver his life!" Her grip tightened around the steering wheel. "Macgyver, you had better be alright!"  
"You'll be okay Macgyver if you don't move," Deborah breathed into his ear.   
"Somehow, I highly doubt that." He didn't believe in hitting a woman, but he was sorely tempted to head butt her right now. Moving though, could cost him his neck, literally.   
"This is your last chance Macgyver." Hearing a click, he closed his eyes dreading the inevitable. He opened his eyes in surprise to feel-nothing, except the sweet, harmonious sounds of violins, harps...   
*Oh no! I have to . . . must fight it!*   
Shakily, he raised his voice. "Not this time Deborah. The forest isn't so dense now and the trees are looking better and better. Besides, I know you have no intention of letting me live, so just get it over with." Afraid of what she might find, Nikki peered through the open window into the shadows. Sure enough, Deborah's chestnut hair swept about his face, while holding a switchblade to his throat. Her heart pounding in her ears, Nikki made her move.   
"Games up Deborah." Macgyver nearly gasped at the voice. Feeling a sharp point at her back, Deborah drew a deep breath. "Why Nikki, I never would have thought you so stubborn, or so foolish," Deborah emphasized, snapping her head back. That was all the distraction Macgyver needed. Dazed, Nikki stepped back into the shadows, holding her aching head, as Macgyver wrenched Deborah's wrist, forcing the switchblade out of her hand. Shoving her up against the wall, Macgyver demanded, "Why have you done this to my friends and I?"  
"Your friends always get in my way, so they pay the price of being in your company. She watched with a smile as Macgyver flinched. *This is too easy. * As for you, I needed an out in the event you lived. If it wasn't for your meddling friends, my brainwashing scheme would have been fail safe," she snarled, glancing at Nikki. Deborah looked directly into Macgyver's eyes. "And now that you have helped me gain my freedom, I am paying you back, in blood," she answered coldly.   
Mac's face fell, surprise and pain etched in his eyes, as his grip loosened on her wrist. That was all she needed. Pushing Macgyver away, she jumped through Mac's sliding glass doors, shattering them. "The police won't catch me alive Macgyver!" she cried, racing down the pier leading to the dock. Leaning against the wall, trying to steady her vision, Nikki hugged her weapon to her chest. Mac moved to check on her.  
His hand on her arm, Mac asked in concern, "Nikki, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Good. I'm going after Deborah!" Dismayed, Nikki watched him run through the outline of what used to be his glass doors. "Macgyver, wait! The police are on their way, let them handle Deborah! "You're playing right into her hands Macgyver and she will try to use her ace in the hole one last time," Nikki muttered to herself.   
"She has no aces left to use Nikki," Mac threw over his shoulder. She looked at him in surprise and wonder. *I hope not.*  
"Come out Deborah. The police are on their way. It's all over," Mac called, searching the darkened pier. He knew he was placing himself in grave danger as he could see the shimmering water lying in wait at the end of the pier. Unexpectedly, he felt a crushing weight settle onto his back as hands locked around his throat. "Deborah," he rasped, "even if you manage to kill me, Nikki will make sure you don't walk away."  
"No, you're wrong Macgyver. She's the one that won't walk away." Sick of Deborah's threats, he threw his weight forward, tossing her over his head. He moved to reach for her, but quick as a flash, she pulled a derringer out from underneath her pants leg.   
"I hate guns!" he muttered.   
"Perhaps, but it does the trick!" Deborah smirked, leveling it at him.   
"So does this!" a voice from behind them both, yelled. A whoosh sounded by Macgyver's ear as an aluminum arrow imbedded itself in Deborah's shoulder. Heavy lidded, Deborah staggered to her feet.  
"Nikki, what have you done?" Macgyver cried.  
"What? I had to!" she retorted angrily. "It was you or her."  
"You're not taking me alive!" Deborah cried, racing to the edge of the pier.   
"Deborah don't!" Macgyver cried, chasing after her.   
"See ya around Macgyver." Saluting him, she jumped off the edge of the pier into the murky waters of the deep. Breathless, Nikki caught up to Macgyver.   
In exasperation, Nikki cried, "Mac I didn't kill her, it's only a tranquilizer dart."  
His eyes brightened. Mac stared hopefully into the water. "Then maybe I can save her."   
"Macgyver don't!" Nikki yelled. "These are shark infested waters!"  
Angrily, she watched as he jumped in, shoes and all. Letting the crossbow fall at her side, Nikki shook her head, disregarding the pain in her arm and focusing more on the pain in her heart.   
She watched, an anguished expression on her face, as Macgyver resurfaced, again and again, with no sign of Deborah. His search futile, Macgyver finally gave up, allowing Nikki to help him out of the frigid water.   
"Macgyver, that was nonsense," she scolded, "you could have killed yourself out there, not to mention catch your death of cold."  
"Nikki, I cared about her."  
"I know, I know," she said softly. 


	8. Easy Come, Easy Go

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Macgyver. They belong to Henry Winkler, Paramount and associates.   
  
*'s indicate one's thoughts  
  
Chapter 8: Easy Come, Easy Go?  
  
Nikki wore a brightly colored scarf around her neck to hide the bruises. She decided what Macgyver didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He would never forgive himself if he found out. Truth is, neither would she for telling him. Instead they decided to try something else: relaxation.   
"You know Macgyver this is really nice. Sun, fun, quiet," Nikki said, taking off her sunglasses.   
"I quite agree," Mac replied. "Care for a soda?" he asked, getting up from his lounge chair.   
"That would be great thanks," Nikki called to him as he went inside for a drink.   
Seeing a tall shadow blocking her sun rays, Nikki instinctively reached out for the glass he held out to her. "Listen Nikki, I would not be standing here right now if it wasn't for you and Pete. Thanks."   
She smiled, "Yeah, it was nice of the police to wipe your criminal record clean. Don't mention it Macgyver, I'm just glad you're okay."   
Macgyver smiled easily, "Why don't you call me Mac."   
Nikki smiled softly, then smoothly changed the subject. She peered at the back door. "You know that was a great idea you had, holding the glass in place with duct tape until the repair man can properly fit it in place."  
"Yeah," Mac said smiling, "I thought so too."  
"Ah, so humble."  
"Well, I try."  
"Hey, where's Petey? Come to think of it, where was he two nights ago, when you really needed him?"  
Macgyver's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Drugged, in the kitchen. I'm lucky Deborah didn't kill him."  
Nikki's face sobered, mirroring his own. "Oh, I'm sorry Macgyver. I didn't know . . . "  
Mac pasted on a smile. "Don't be, at least Petey is alive to buy more expensive meats for. And believe me, he got a good treat yesterday."  
Nikki's expression turned pensive. "That reminds me. We still owe Jack a side of beef and a ham hock, after brutalizing his meat."  
Macgyver yanked off his sunglasses and jumped out of the chair. "Oh shoot! You're right! I forgot to tell him. I sure hope he didn't sell that bullet-tainted beef to some unsuspecting customer . . . " Nikki watched as he made a bee line for the newly Macgyverized glass doors and cracked up laughing. Macgyver came striding back towards her, a puzzled look on his face.   
"What's wrong?" she choked out.   
"Ironically, Jack had a burglary the other night. Guess which meat they decided to steal?"  
"Oh, they didn't?" Nikki pulled off her sunglasses. "I don't believe it!"   
"It only gets better," Macgyver continued, his smile widening. "Since they set off the alarm as soon as they set foot in the front door-literally, they grabbed the only slab of meat they had time for, the meat just inside the freezer door. It wasn't hard for the police to discover the thieves, who had three stray dogs barking at their heels. The dogs chased them up a tree and held them there until the good ol' men in blue arrived. Nikki howled in laughter, forcing her to hold her already aching sides.   
"You know what they say, easy come, easy go."  
His smile darkening, Macgyver stared out unseeingly over the dark blue waters, "Yeah, easy come, easy go." 


End file.
